Crescent Idols
by snowyxdew
Summary: Mikan Sakura had a normal life until someone sees idol potential in her. Natsume Hyuuga is a popular, hot, teen idol. The two just hate each other but they have to be in the same idol group. Full summary inside! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Well, this is my first fic so please be pretty criticizing (but in a nice way please!)**

**I'm not really sure why I have to do this, because I'm pretty sure Tachibana Higuchi wouldn't make up stories on fanfic cuz she **_**owns**_** Gakuen Alice… but everyone else does it so it might've been in the terms and conditions or something like that so…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, not even for the rest of this story or EVER!**

Summary: Mikan Sakura was just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life until she gets sucked into the entertainment world by a talent-seeking agent. Natsume Hyuuga is a popular teen idol who decides to join the same idol group that Mikan is entering to raise his popularity. These two totally hate each other because of an accident from the start, so how will these two cooperate?!

Chapter One

Mikan Sakura, age 15, brunette hair and brown eyes, was simply walking down an empty street with her favorite chocolate ice cream in hand.

"Man, I can't believe I have to take make-up tests! I studied for all of my tests, but my mind forgot all the answers as soon as I saw the tests right in front of me!" Mikan complained as she licked her ice cream.

She was too busy thinking about how she had studied so hard, that she didn't notice someone walking towards her and… BAM! She walked right into him, making them both fall.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, stupid!" the person shouted as he looked for the new manga he was reading before someone knocked it out of his hands.

"Sorry, I was- Hey! Don't call me stupid!" Mikan shouted at the boy.

He had raven-colored hair and ruby eyes. He looked about the same age as Mikan.

"Damn, look what you did! Your ice cream's all over my manga!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Mikan asked as she looked at her empty hand. "Ahhh! My expensive ice cream! (at least to her anyway)"

"Hey, my manga's a lot more expensive than your cheap ice cream!" he shouted. "I just bought a new, first-edition manga, too! Don't you know who I am?"

"No, why should I! All I know is that you're a mean, stupid jerk that just wasted my favorite ice cream! I only get a little bit of allowance each month, so that was my ice cream of the month!" she shouted back at the arrogant jerk.

The boy seemed a bit shocked that she didn't know who he was, but he hid it quickly. "Anyways, I don't really care about your stupid problems, just pay up and I'll leave."

"No way, you ruined my ice cream!"

"So, you ruined my manga!" he was getting really angry now.

"Like I give a crap about your stupid manga!" she was getting really angry now, too.

"You should! This manga costs a lot more than you, and you just ruined it!"

"Like I said! You also ruined my precious ice cream!"

"Ice cream doesn't cost as much as this manga does, and it's your fault you weren't watching where you were going!"

"What? You're the one who walked right into me, shouldn't you be the one who should watch where you're going?"

"Do you want to die? I'll kill you right here and right now if you don't pay up!"

"Looking for a fight? I'll beat the heck out of you!" Mikan was a bit scared but she tried not to show it at all. She wasn't really all that good in fighting, either.

"Fine, I'll-" he was cut off as a crowd of shouting people was heard.

"Crap, I guess we attracted attention by our shouting…" he mumbled before picking up his ruined manga and running off.

"Hey, don't run off like a cowa-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she was stampeded by the crowd of people.

"Ow! What was that all about?" asked Mikan as she slowly got up.

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter. But that guy has some nerve!" Mikan shouted to herself as she emerged onto a busy street. She walked around aimlessly, until she saw one of her friends, Anna.

"Anna!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm shopping with Nonoko, what about you?" she answered.

"Well, I'm… I'm just walking around here?" Mikan said confused. "Yeah, I guess I was just walking around. Hehe, I was thinking about something so I guess I just wandered around the city without knowing."

"Mikan.." Anna said as she sweat-dropped.

"Oh, hey Mikan," Nonoko said as she came back from changing. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Mikan said as she smiled.

"Nothing? Then, you can come with us to karaoke," Nonoko said.

"Oh yeah, if that's okay with you, that'd be really fun, because you have a great voice, Mikan!" Anna agreed.

"Oh, sure, I'll come." Mikan replied and the three shopped some more and then headed towards the karaoke place.

"We'd like a room for three, please," Anna told the person.

"Right this way," the person said as she led them towards a small room.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Nonoko asked.

"Oh, I'll go first!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Ok, then Anna can go next, and I'll go last," Nonoko said.

Mikan started singing with a beautiful voice that soothed Anna and Nonoko.

When Mikan was finished, they both clapped.

"Mikan that was great!"

"Yeah, my body totally relaxed because your voice was so pretty! You can go again for my turn!" Anna said.

"Yeah, you can take my turn, too!" Nonoko said.

"Uh, guys, it wasn't all that good," Mikan said with her hand behind her head, her cheeks blushing a bit.

"Yeah, it was! Sing this song next!"

Mikan started singing again and by the time they decided to go home, she had sung every single song they wanted her to sing.

"Oh, I'll need a cup of water when I get home," Mikan said as she appeared onto her street.

"Mom, I'm home!" Mikan said.

"Oh, Mikan, sweetie, welcome home, I just prepared dinner, so call your brother to come and eat, too."

Yuka Sakura, age 37, was the mother of Mikan Sakura and her little brother Kai Sakura. She had waist-length brown hair and golden eyes.

"Kai! Dinner's ready, so come downstairs!" Mikan shouted up the stairs.

"Ok, I'm coming, stop shouting, idiot!" Kai yelled back as he appeared on top of the stairs.

Kai Sakura, age 12, brown hair and golden eyes, looked more like his mother than his sister did.

"Don't call me idiot!" Mikan said.

"Fine, Onee-chan," Kai said reluctantly. He knew he was going to have to go through a whole lecture about how she's older and how she needs some respect if he didn't say that.

"That's better."

"You kids stop fighting and come eat dinner."

"Hai"

"Hai, mother," Kai said. (that sounds like hi mother )

After they finished eating dinner, they washed up and went to sleep.

The next day, Mikan went to school, then went to the CD shop to buy a new CD from Hotaru Imai, her favorite idol. Mikan didn't really pay attention to any other idols except for Hotaru, because she loved her voice, and even though she seemed emotionless and cold to most people, she was very popular.

"Oh! Here's the CD!" Mikan said as she saw the CD sitting on the shelf next to her. She listened to a sample of Hotaru's previous CD and softly sang along with it, which caught the attention of a certain person passing by.

Mikan purchased her CD and was outside the shop when a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked, with shock evident in her eyes.

**Ok, there's the first chapter!**

**I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger, so I hope that was a good one!**

**Please review!! And wait for the second chapter, 'kay!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody!

Thanks for reviewing and putting this on your story alerts and favorites list!

And I'm also sorry for not updating this story in a while.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, not even for the rest of this story or EVER!**

Sorry I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but

"…." Means they're talking

'….' Means they're thinking

_--previous chapter--_

"_Oh! Here's the CD!" Mikan said as she saw the CD sitting on the shelf next to her. She listened to a sample of Hotaru's previous CD and softly sang along with it, which caught the attention of a certain person passing by._

_Mikan purchased her CD and was outside the shop when a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around._

"_Who are you?" Mikan asked, with shock evident in her eyes._

_--end--_

**Chapter Two**

Mikan stared at the young man holding her arm. He had blond hair and lavender eyes.

"Oh sorry about grabbing your arm, but would you mind spending some time with me?" he asked as he smiled politely but still held on tightly to her arm.

"Uh, why?" Mikan asked before being dragged away to a small café.

"Hey, let go of my arm already!" Mikan shouted when they were in front of the café.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that," he said as he let go of her arm, "now, let's go inside, shall we?"

"No way! I'm not going to talk with some strange idiot! I'm leaving!" Mikan said as she turned around.

"Huh, but don't you want your new CD back?" the man asked as he dangled a bag.

Mikan turned around and saw that he had the bag her CD was in!

"Hey, that's the CD I bought using my friend's money! Give it back, I owe her my next month's allowance!" Mikan yelled as she tried grabbing for the CD.

The man raised the CD out of the girl's grasps.

"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't just grab for it. You should ask for it first, don't you have any manners?" he asked.

"Fine, would you _please _give it back."

"Sorry, no can do, you have to come inside with me first and listen to my request."

"Request?" Mikan was confused now.

"Yes, I have something to ask of you," he said.

"What kind of request, though?"

"Let's go inside and talk," he suggested while opening the door to the café.

Mikan hesitated, but followed his gesture since she definitely wanted her CD back, and there was no harm in listening to a simple request.

"Would you like to order anything?" asked a waitress after they were seated.

"Um, we'll have two ice cream parfaits," the man said.

"Yes sir," the waitress replied.

"Anyway, back to business," he said.

"What kind of business?" Mikan asked.

"Alright, first, let me introduce myself. My name is Narumi. What's yours?"

"Ah, my name is Mikan Sakura and I'm a first year in high school."

"Well, Mikan-chan, I'm a talent agent and I'm going to be the manager of a new idol group. The idol group is going to consist of four people: two boys and two girls. I've already decided who the two boys are going to be and one of the girls, but I need one more girl and I can't find anyone suited for the job. So, I was thinking maybe, you would like to do it?"

Mikan was silent for a second, then asked, "Why me?"

"That's because I heard you singing in that CD shop and you have an absolutely wonderful voice!"

"I don't know, if I become an idol, I can't walk around on the streets normally and I'll have to move to a different school."

"It's your decision, but just to tell you, you're going to be working with Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi."

"Who are they?" Mikan asked.

Narumi fell down anime-style.

"Ah, thank you," Narumi said as he got up and their parfaits were delivered.

"I can't believe you, a young teenage girl, don't know who they are!" Narumi said.

"Why, are they famous or something?" Mikan asked.

"Yes! They are famous! They're two of the top male idols!"

"Oh. Anyways, who's the other girl going to be?"

"Hotaru Imai."

"What!! Hotaru Imai? OMG OMG OMG! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Of course, I'm going to join the idol group now! I'll definitely join it now, nothing can stop me!!" Mikan yelled, attracting stares and glares from people around them.

'Wow, she suddenly changed to super crazy fan girl mode…' thought Narumi.

"O-Ok, then it's decided," Narumi stated. "You are now going to be an official member of an idol group, after you sign the contracts, that is. The name is going to be decided when you four meet."

"So, when do I sign the contract? And when am I going to meet Hotaru-chan!?" Mikan asked excitedly.

'Hotaru-_chan_?' Narumi sweat-dropped. "I'll give you the contracts right now and I'll set up the meeting for this Saturday. We can meet in front of the north gate of the station," Narumi explained as he handed her a stack of papers and a pen.

"Why do you even have this contract with you right now?" Mikan asked as Narumi pointed out where to sign and she signed.

"I was actually looking for the fourth person for the group at the CD shop. I was hoping I could consider some of the people whose CD's were in there, but instead I found you!"

"Oh, ok," Mikan said as she signed the last signature. "Well, I'm going to get going now, I'll see you the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Since today is Thursday, I guess so! Bye and thanks again," Narumi said as he put down the check on the table before he got up.

"Bye!" Mikan waved and left for home.

The next day went by quickly for Mikan and soon it was Saturday morning.

'I woke up early today. I guess it's because I can't wait to meet Hotaru-chan!' Mikan thought.

Mikan got out of bed and washed up, and then she brushed her soft, slightly layered brown hair.

Mikan looked at her hair and thought about when she was little. Her hair was about the same length it was when she was a kid, but a little shorter. She had cut it a bit when she started middle school and she cut it again last year.

Mikan put her hair into a ponytail and then got dressed. She went downstairs and out the door before anyone else woke up.

"Ok, so I'm supposed to meet him at the station," Mikan told herself. "Which gate was it again?" Mikan stopped.

"I can't remember which gate I was supposed to meet him in front of!" Mikan gasped.

**

* * *

**

Ok, I'm done with this chapter. Sorry if you guys waited long for this.

**Don't forget to review when you finish reading this or it will break my fragile, poor, little heart.**

**Ok, I'm kidding, I have a strong heart…. Ok, forget about the whole heart thing!**

**Anyways, just remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again fanfiction users!

I was really happy by the reviews from the last chapter so I decided to name all the people that reviewed since I read some stories that did that XD

Ok, these are the reviewers from the last two chapters:

Claireponcherrii

sora094

iimAdOrKabLe

joanxyla

crimsoneyes44

crimsonMoonlight20

starrynight3800

catheriney2004

StarAngel02

-natsume-luvr25-

XxblackwingsxX

Sorry if I left anyone out or if I misspelled some of your names.

And thanks for reviewing, too! Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, not even for the rest of this story or EVER!**

"…." Means they're talking

'….' Means they're thinking

_--previous chapter--_

_Mikan put her hair into a ponytail and then got dressed. She went downstairs and out the door before anyone else woke up._

"_Ok, so I'm supposed to meet him at the station," Mikan told herself. "Which gate was it again?" Mikan stopped._

"_I can't remember which gate I was supposed to meet him in front of!" Mikan gasped._

_--end--_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

"Let me think; was it the east gate or the south gate? Maybe the north gate or the west gate? Argh, I can't remember!" Mikan stressed out.

Mikan panicked, so she waved her arms around, a weird habit she had.

"What should I do? What should I do!" Mikan shouted over and over again until people were looking at her like she was some kind of crazy animal.

"Ok, since it comes down to this, I'll have to go by my instincts!" Mikan encouraged herself after calming down. "Hmmm… yeah, that's it! I'll try to find a clue that God should be showing me!"

"Lets see," Mikan mumbled as she looked around.

The first thing she saw was a boy's T-shirt with the words 'North Gate', apparently a band. She looked around some more and saw another boy with the same T-shirt.

'Where are they getting those T-shirts?' Mikan thought to herself before she spotted some people selling tickets to a concert and giving away free T-shirts. 'Oh.'

"Oh well, but that must be the hint God gave me!" said Mikan excitedly. "Ok, so think. A boy and the words 'North Gate'………………………………. I know! It must mean to go to the south gate since a boy is my opposite gender and south is the opposite of north!"

Mikan headed happily to the south gate.

'Huh, where's Narumi-san?' Mikan asked herself as she arrived at the south gate.

She looked around and saw that he wasn't here.

"Let's see, I'll ask someone," Mikan said.

Mikan went up to a woman.

"Excuse me?" Mikan asked.

"Yes," the woman asked as she turned around.

"I'm supposed to meet someone here at the south gate, but I don't see him. Have you seen a man with blond hair? He also has-" Mikan started.

"Sweetie, this is the east gate," the woman interrupted.

"What!" Mikan shouted.

"Yes, the sign's up there," the woman pointed to a sign that said east gate.

"Oh, I have to hurry to the south gate!" Mikan said as she took off.

"Oh, no, sweetie, that's the wrong way! That's the way to the north gate!" the woman shouted, but Mikan had run too far to hear her.

Meanwhile, Narumi was at the north gate with three other people, waiting for Mikan.

"What are we waiting here for, stupid old man?" shouted one of the boys.

"We're waiting for the fourth person to come," said Narumi.

"Did you tell them the right place and everything?" a girl asked.

"Of course!" Narumi stated.

"Then, where is she?" asked another boy.

"I don't know! Hyuuga, Nogi, Imai, stay quiet!" Narumi ordered.

"You don't order us around," Hotaru Imai stated.

"I don't take orders from idiots," Natsume Hyuuga said coolly.

"Why should we?" Ruka Nogi asked.

"Argh! Kids now-a-days are so stubborn!" Narumi said.

"Hey, is that her?" Ruka asked.

Narumi looked at the direction he was pointing at and saw Mikan waving frantically at them.

"Oh, that is her!" Narumi shouted as he waved her over.

Mikan reached them, panting heavily.

"Narumi-san… sorry… I'm late…, " Mikan apologized as she panted between breaths.

"Who's she? I've never seen her before?" Hotaru asked. "Plus, she's not even wearing a disguise or anything."

Mikan looked up to see a girl with sunglasses with raven hair, a boy with glasses and blond hair, and a boy with a cap, hiding his raven hair.

"You're Hotaru Imai, aren't you?" Mikan shouted as she ran up to Hotaru. "Do you always wear sunglasses?"

"I told you that your sunglasses aren't much of a disguise Imai," Narumi said.

"Get away from me," Hotaru said as some kind of robotic cat pulled Mikan off.

"Huh, what's this?" Mikan asked as she looked at the small cat.

"That's Imai's robotic cat," Narumi said as the cat jumped back into Hotaru's bag.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you Hotaru-chan! I'm a big, big, big, big fan of your songs! I can't wait to work with you, Hot-" Mikan was shouting until Hotaru's cat came back out and jumped onto her mouth.

"Be quiet, I'm supposed to be in disguise," Hotaru calmly said.

"Mm mmmmmmmmmm" Mikan mumbled under the cat's body.

The cat jumped off and went back into Hotaru's bag.

"Whew, I'm sorry, Hotaru-chan," Mikan apologized.

Then, she turned to the other two boys.

", Who are you guys?" Mikan asked bluntly.

They both fell down anime-style, even Natsume.

"This is Ruka Nogi," Narumi introduced.

"Oh, you're Ruka-kun? Hmmmm… I don't really know why, but Ruka-kun doesn't sound right… oh well," Mikan said. "Either way, hello, Ruka-kun! My name's Mikan Sakura!"

"Hey," Ruka said.

"And this is Natsume Hyuuga," Narumi said.

"Hello, Natsume-kun!" Mikan said.

"…" Natsume looked at Mikan's face.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Aren't you that stupid, ugly girl that messed up my manga?" Natsume questioned.

"Huh, manga?" Mikan was silent for a moment. "Oh! You're that arrogant jerk who messed up my ice cream!" Mikan exclaimed.

"You two know each other?" Narumi asked.

"Yeah! He's the one that messed up my precious ice cream!" Mikan accused.

"Hey. Old man! Is she going to be the fourth person?" Natsume asked.

"Uh, yeah.. Why?" Narumi asked.

"There's no way I'm working with her!" Natsume shouted.

"There's no way I'd want to work with you either!" Mikan shouted.

"Uh, sorry guys, but you already signed the contract," Narumi said.

"Who cares about the freakin' contract!" Natsume said.

"Cancel his contract!" Mikan said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, so just cooperate with each other," Narumi said, smiling nervously.

"No, I don't want to!" Mikan whined.

"Stop acting like a spoiled baby," Natsume said as he took out his cell phone and was currently calling his manager.

"Hey, manager, I want you to cancel that contract with the new idol group," Natsume said.

"Who are you calling a baby? You're whining to your manager!" Mikan shouted at him.

Natsume just turned around and ignored her.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Mikan yelled.

"Narumi-san, I think we should go to a more private place or else we'll be discovered," Hotaru stated calmly.

"Oh, r-right, let's go to the studio, then," Narumi said.

On the way there, Natsume kept arguing with his manager over the phone.

* * *

Ok, that's it for the umm… third? chapter!

It's the third one, right?

Anyways, that was the first time I realized that the word 'saw' could be the word 'was' if you wrote it backwards…

And I'll tell you guys something cool n random… Dreamt is the only word that ends in 'mt'. I bet you guys didn't know that! (and MT doesn't count since it's the abbreviation of Montana n it's the only two letters..)

Anyway, don't forget to review since I put so much effort into this until my fingers became sore!

… well not really, but I did put a lot of hard work into this… and whenever people review, I get happier… such a simple thing..

Anyways, don't forget to review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again fanfiction users!

Ok, so I'm pretty sorry that I haven't updated lately… but with school starting and me getting interested in reading some more manga n other ppl's stories, I don't really have time to type…

Well, either way I'm sorry for not updating faster if any of you ppl wanted to read

Anyways thanks for the reviews!!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, not even for the rest of this story or EVER!**

"…." Means they're talking

'….' Means they're thinking

_--previous chapter--_

"_Narumi-san, I think we should go to a more private place or else we'll be discovered," Hotaru stated calmly._

"_Oh, r-right, let's go to the studio, then," Narumi said._

_On the way there, Natsume kept arguing with his manager over the phone._

_--end--_

**Chapter Four**

"Damn! Useless manager!" Natsume grumbled angrily as he shut his phone.

Narumi, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka had reached the studio and were walking through the halls to an empty meeting room.

"Natsume, I already told you that you can't undo that contract!" Narumi said.

"Oh, shut up, old man," Natsume mumbled as they walked into the meeting room.

"What are we going to do in here, Narumi-san?" Mikan asked.

"Introduce ourselves and what company we're from, come up with a name for our idol group, and pick a song for our first concert," Narumi replied.

Everyone sat down, while Narumi introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Narumi, and I'm going to be your manager for this idol group. I work for this company, Starlight Heaven."

"I'll go next. My name is Hotaru Imai, and I work for TRI Co."

"And my name is Ruka Nogi, and I work for Ceros Co."

_sighs_ "My name is Natsume Hyuuga and I also work for Ceros Co."

"My turn! My name is Mikan Sakura, and I ummm… don't work for any company!" Mikan said excitedly.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Hey, Narumi, why doesn't she work for a company? She's not just a random pick-up off the street, is she?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, technically, he picked me from a CD shop," Mikan corrected.

"Old man, I thought this was supposed to be an idol group of idols who are good at the job! That's why I'm here, to raise my popularity!" Natsume banged his fist onto the table.

"Natsume, calm down, and trust me, she has a really nice voice," Narumi reassured.

"Ugh! I quit!" Natsume said.

"We've already been through this now, haven't we? You can't quit since the contract binds you to the idol group for at least a year," Mikan sighed, getting tired of Natsume's tantrums.

"Hmph, little girl finally spoke up, huh?" Natsume said, smirking.

"I'm not a little girl!" Mikan shouted.

"Hn, Stop shouting."

"Argh, you started it!"

"Oh, did I?"

"Yes!"

"Uh, don't you think the one getting angry has switched just now?" Narumi said as he sweat-dropped.

"Wow, Natsume has only known Sakura-san for only a few minutes, and he can still manipulate her so easily," Ruka said.

"Well, let's stop the fight and get on with business so we can get this over with, shall we?" Hotaru said.

Her cat jumped out of her bag and landed right between Natsume and Mikan. The cat extended a paw out to Mikan's mouth.

"Hyuuga, if you don't shut up, too, I'll make sure you get electrified," the cat said.

Natsume went wide-eyed for a moment before saying "Hn," and slouching down on his seat.

Hotaru gave Narumi a glare, gesturing for him to continue with the meeting.

"O-Ok, now we should decide on a name for this idol group," Narumi said as the cat jumped back into Hotaru's bag.

They all thought about it, except for Natsume, who couldn't care less about the name.

"I know! Let's call it Mikan's, Hotaru's, Ruka's, and Natsume's Idol Group!" Mikan said.

They all sweat-dropped at that, except Natsume who just called her a 'baka'.

"Any other ideas?" Narumi asked.

"Hey! What about mine?"

"Sakura-san, I think that name is… too long. Yeah, too long, so we can't use it," Ruka said.

"Oh, really?" Mikan said.

"How about Crescent Idols?" Hotaru suggested.

"Wow, Hotaru-chan, that's perfect! How'd you think of it?" Narumi asked.

"I don't have to tell you," Hotaru stated.

"O-ok, then do we all agree about the name?"

"Yup! I love it!"

"I'm ok with it."

"Hn"

"Ok, then it's decided! Your name will be Crescent Idols. Now, we have to think of a song for your debut!" Narumi said.

This time, they all discussed it, including Natsume, and decided on a song.

"Now, that that's all cleared up, I'm going to have to leave to request a time and a place for it, so you four go and practice," Narumi said.

Narumi left the room, leaving the four teens by themselves.

"I'm leaving now," Hotaru said as she got up.

Ruka looked at Natsume who just nodded, and they both got up, too.

"Hey, where are you all going? Narumi-san said to practice," Mikan said.

"Work," Ruka replied as all three stopped before leaving and turned around.

"But what about practice?" Mikan asked.

"You can practice by yourself, we practice after we finish work," Hotaru said.

"But Narumi-san said we have to be in sync," Mikan complained.

"Narumi said you're good, so just stay on pitch," Ruka said.

"But-" Mikan continued.

"We have work, so we have to leave now," Hotaru said as she left.

Natsume also left and Ruka left after telling Mikan to practice and she'll be ok.

Mikan sighed before she got up and left for her house, to get her CD player.

Mikan reached her house, went in, got her CD player, came back out, and went to the park.

When she got there, she slipped the CD Narumi gave her into her pink CD player and plugged her earphones in. She softly hummed with the tune until she got the pitch just right, and then she started to softly sing along with it.

After she was finished practicing for about 2 ½ hours, she got up and started to roam around, still listening to the music. She stopped by her favorite CD shop. Now, she noticed some CD's that were under the 'Hot and Popular' section, with Ruka and Natsume's pictures. It had the title 'Polaris'.

"Hm, so they work together, and they call themselves Polaris?" Mikan said to herself.

She left the CD shop after buying a CD from Polaris.

"Let's see how they sound together," Mikan mumbled as she slipped the CD into her CD player.

Mikan listened to their CD, and was amazed by how awesome they sounded together!

'Wow, they're totally in sync and their voices are awesome! Just as good as Hotaru!' Mikan thought as she continued to listen to their song.

She went back home, and put her CD player back into her desk in her room with the Polaris CD. She went downstairs to find that her brother had come home.

"Kai, you're back already?" Mikan asked.

"Duh," Kai replied.

"What are you listening to?"

"A new CD from Polaris."

"You listen to those two?!"

"Yeah, they're, like, the best singers ever!"

"No, Hotaru is!"

"Whatever," her brother said as he rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't speak like that to me, I'm older," Mikan complained.

"Yeah, yeah," Kai said.

"Hey! I said you should respect me!"

"No, you didn't."

"Well, now I did!"

"Oh, be quiet, I'm trying to listen to my CD."

"Hey, I said respect me!"

"Fine, fine."

"And apologize for not respecting me please."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"Good."

Mikan turned around and went inside the kitchen.

"Hey, Kai, do you want some chips?"

"No thanks, I'm good!"

Mikan took out a bag of chips and ate them as she went back to her room and turned her PC on. She checked her email, and there were two new emails in her inbox.

One of them was from her friend, Anna, about having some tickets for an upcoming concert, and the other one was from someone she didn't know.

'Who's this?' she wondered.

* * *

Okay, that's it for the fourth chapter!

I think this was pretty long wasn't it?

Well, here's something else, I bet some of you guys didn't know

There are only four words in the English language which end in "dous": tremendous, horrendous, stupendous, and hazardous.

I bet you guys are trying to think about some other words that end with '-dous', aren't you?

Anyways, please remember to review I would really love it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people**

**I know im really dragging the story out and not getting to the romance if some of you want the romance to start, sooo sorry. I'll try to speed the story up a bit XD!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, not even for the rest of this story or EVER!**

"…." Means they're talking

'….' Means they're thinking

_--previous chapter--_

_Mikan took out a bag of chips and ate them as she went back to her room and turned her PC on. She checked her email, and there were two new emails in her inbox._

_One of them was from her friend, Anna, about having some tickets for an upcoming concert, and the other one was from someone she didn't know._

'_Who's this?' she wondered.._

_--end—_

Chapter Five

Mikan clicked the mysterious email and looked for the sender.

It said .

'What? What is this? A prank?' Mikan thought to herself.

She read the message.

'Hello Sakura Mikan,

I heard that you were going to be in a new idol group. It really surprised me. You may be wondering how I got this information… well, let's just say I have my _sources._ I know you are also probably wondering who I am. You already know me, you just don't know it yet… so, I'll be anticipating the moment where we can finally meet face-to-face.

Sincerely,

Mysterious

P.S. I've missed you…

P.P.S. This is NOT a prank, so take this seriously!'

Mikan sweat-dropped.

"Haha! It says 'this is not a prank'! So funny, it makes me think it is a prank! Haha!" Mikan laughed.

She grabbed her computer mouse and sent it to her archives. "This is just too funny! I'll keep this and read it whenever I feel like laughing!"

Suddenly, another email appeared onto her screen. This time, the sender was .

Mikan read the message:

'Hello Mikan-chan!

This is Narumi and I need to tell you some things that I left out, so it's a good thing you gave me your email! Ok, I hear from the others that you all haven't practiced together yet, even though I told you to… you guys never obey me, do you? T-T And I've already gotten a place for your debut concert! It's at the Miracle Hall! The biggest place ever! I thought we'd need that since Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume were in it, plus I'll bet you'll get a lot of fans quickly, too, when the concert is going on! And you know Kina-sensei, your dance teacher? Well, she's already planned out the dance moves for the concert so quickly! So, we need to meet tomorrow and plan out which part's going to who! And this time, you guys MUST practice together, since the concert is getting closer! There're already bulletin boards and posters up about you guys, so I need you all to do your best! Oh, I almost forgot, but Mikan, you'll have to switch to the school the other three are currently going to soon! And one more thing, the concert is going to be held a month from now!

Love, Narumi ;)'

"What? The concert's going to be in a month?!" Mikan exclaimed. "There's no way I can do that! The other three may be pros, but has everyone forgotten that I'm totally new to this?"

"Mikan! Shut up, you're so noisy!" Kai yelled from downstairs.

"Call me Onee-chan!" Mikan called back.

There was no reply, so Mikan continued on with her panicking. "Ok, now I have to do this quietly…"

Mikan whispered to herself. "Should I send an email back to Narumi, asking to reschedule? No… no, I can't do that since he said that there're already things up about us…" sighs "I guess I'll have to practice and just hope for the best."

The next day, the five people met together again.

"Let's hurry and get this over with, we have a photo shoot after this," Natsume grumbled as he came in with Ruka.

Hotaru and Narumi glanced at them as they came in, while Mikan complained. "Before you say that, you shouldn't be fifteen minutes late!"

"Sorry, we were at an interview and it took longer than we thought it would," Ruka said.

"Oh, it's alright Ruka… -kun… because you apologized! But you know, it still doesn't feel right to call you Ruka-kun… I wonder why. Either way, Natsume, you should apologize, too!" Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume just ignored her and sat down in his seat.

"Well, let's just do what we came here for, alright?" Narumi cut in before Mikan could continue the argument.

"Fine."

"So, I organized it, so that Hotaru is going to be on the far left, Mikan-chan is going to be on the right of her, Natsume is going to be next to Mikan-chan, and Ruka will be on the far right."

"Why do I have to be next to him?" Mikan asked.

"Since that's the only way it's going to work. Natsume and Ruka are currently an idol unit, so they're fans are probably going to want to see them together, since it'd be easier for them to find the right seat to be able to see them both. I'm going to need the girls and the guys together, so it'd be easier to hear each other's pitches. You're going to need more popularity, so it helps you that you're in the front and in the center, so it's easier for people to see you. And it's going to be better with the craziest of Hotaru's and Polaris's fans to be separated, with your new fans in the middle."

"But still, why can't Natsume and Ruka be switched?" Mikan complained.

"It's because it should be better with Ruka and Natsume like that since they're usually in that order when they have concerts."

"But, but-" Mikan started.

Hotaru's cat popped out of nowhere and covered Mikan's mouth.

"Just shut up, so I can get my day over and done with," Hotaru ordered.

"Mmmmmmph mmmmmmmmmnnnnmmmph!" Mikan mumbled.

"Start talking, old man," Natsume said.

"U-uh yeah, so after this meeting ends, you all need to go to the dance practice room (I'm not sure what it's called, but the room where the people practice their dancing) and practice your dance steps," Narumi said.

Hotaru's cat jumped off from Mikan's mouth, finally letting her speak. "So, do we go now?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, bye-bye! I have to go to a managers' meeting now!" Narumi said as he rushed out the door.

"Ok, let's go to Kina-sensei now," Mikan said as they got up and left the room.

When they arrived at the dance practice room, Kina-sensei was in the room, meditating.

'She's… meditating?' all four of them sweat-dropped.

"Ah, there you are… you're late!" Kina-sensei said, changing the tone of her voice to become stricter. "Well, at least I got to meditate and release my stress from the previous students, so I'll let you all slide this time. But I have a very strict schedule and I need to keep to it! Now, hurry and stand beside the wall, and I'll show you your dance steps. The girls have an easier part." Kina-sensei turned the music on as the four teens stood beside the wall.

Kina-sensei started dancing the boys' part first, and then the girls'.

"Ok? You got it? Now first off, I want the boys to come over here and learn their whole part, and girls you watch, so you know what their dance will look like, then vice-versa. Hurry up!"

Natsume and Ruka walked over to where Kina-sensei was and copied her moves as she showed it to them.

"No, your left foot! Yes, that's good. Excellent turn! Now, move your hands like this. No, like this! Lift your arm up a bit! And jump!" Kina-sensei was correcting, shouting, and praising the boys. This went on for a while until they, at least, memorized their moves.

"Good. Now that you know, practice the timing, and don't forget to raise your arm higher, and kick out when you're spinning. Now, girls!"

Ruka and Natsume were panting as they got back beside the wall, and Hotaru and Mikan walked up to Kina-sensei, and Kina-sensei turned the music on again.

"Ok, move your arms like this. Now turn! Good. Wrong! No! No! Noooo!" Kina-sensei shouted. "No, that's wrong, dear! Mikan-chan, you move your elbow out! No! Not like that, like this!"

Mikan, who was not a pro, was having a lot of trouble keeping up with Kina-sensei and her extreme dance moves.

"Like this?" Mikan asked, confused.

"No, like this!" Kina-sensei showed her the dance move again. "You have to be more relaxed! Your body is too stiff, it makes your dance look horrible! And your shoulders have to be level, don't slouch! And you're slowing down!"

"Waaah, I'm sorry!" Mikan apologized, now utterly and totally confused, her eyes spinning.

Kina-sensei sighed after the hundredth time. Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume were still standing by the wall. Hotaru had memorized it all and been able to, at least, dance till the end of the song, whereas Mikan couldn't even make it to the fourth dance move, even though she already memorized the dance.

"That's it for today, you can go home or to your other jobs now, my next students are about to come," Kina-sensei said. "And Mikan-chan, you have to practice extra-hard, since this is a hard dance that was made for someone at Hotaru-chan's level."

"Hai," Mikan sighed as she left the room, and being the only one without another job, she left for home.

Mikan sighed as she stood in front of her house. It was still daytime, and she wanted to go play with her friends, but she needed to take a quick nap on her comfy bed first.

As soon as Mikan stepped into the house, she heard a loud ear-splitting scream.

"Mikan-chan!!"

"Mikan!!"

Kai and her mother came running towards her.

"Mikan, what's with all those posters about some kind of idols?! When did you become an idol?" her mother shouted/asked.

"Mikan!! I saw those posters! You're going to be in Crescent Idols with Polaris and Hotaru Imai? Is it true? Huh, huh? Is it?" Kai questioned.

"Waaah, calm down, calm down! I can't take this right now!" Mikan said as she ran to the living room, and flopped down on their sofa.

Her mother and Kai hurried after her.

"Mikan-," her mother was starting.

"SNORE!! Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzz," came out of Mikan's mouth.

"S-she's already sleeping… where'd she just come back from?" Kai asked as he sweat-dropped.

Mikan's mother sighed as she pulled a blanket over Mikan. "She must've just come back from practicing for her debut. It must be really hard on her, having to work with those professional idols."

"Huh? Mom, you know about Polaris and Hotaru Imai? And how'd you know she just came back from practice?" asked Kai with a question mark over his head.

"U-um, well, dear, I am well informed of a lot of things," his mother said. She suddenly looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist. "Oh, look at the time; I have to bake some cookies now." With that, she rushed into the kitchen.

Kai looked at his big sister again, sleeping soundly.

'Sis, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…' he thought as he plugged in his earphones and started to listen to Polaris' second album.

**Well, that's it!**

**I know it took a long time to update… but oh well, I apologize**

**I meant to update earlier but I never got around to it… sorry… well wait for the next chapter!**

**AND DO NOT FORGET TO ****REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey folks! Here's something really cool, I never really payed attention to who reviewed and I was just happy with the reviews, but in the last chapter I noticed that one of my fav authors reviewed (I have all my favorites and alerts in another account btw) so I looked at some of the other reviewers and noticed that some ppl were awesome authors! Then, I was so proud of my story So, just wanna say thanks to all the reviewers**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, not even for the rest of this story or EVER!**

"…." Means they're talking

'….' Means they're thinking

_--previous chapter--"Huh? Mom, you know about Polaris and Hotaru Imai? And how'd you know she just came back from practice?" asked Kai with a question mark over his head._

_"U-um, well, dear, I am well informed of a lot of things," his mother said. She suddenly looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist. "Oh, look at the time; I have to bake some cookies now." With that, she rushed into the kitchen._

_Kai looked at his big sister again, sleeping soundly._

_'Sis, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…' he thought as he plugged in his earphones and started to listen to Polaris' second album._

_--previous chapter--_

**Chapter Six**

Mikan yawned and stretched her arms as she woke up.

"Huh?" Mikan looked around. "Why am I on the sofa?" Then, Mikan recalled the events that happened before she fell asleep.

"You're finally awake?" Kai asked.

"Kai! Um... about before..." Mikan started.

"Yeah? Are you going to get me some autographs and stuff?" Kai asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure," Mikan said as she sweat-dropped.

"How'd you get involved anyway?" Kai asked.

"It's a long story."

"Tell me."

"I don't feel like it."

"Hmph," Kai said. "Mean baka," he mumbled.

"What was that!?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing."

_Ding Dong_

"Oh, there's my friends. We're going to the movies, bye."

"Hey, isn't there school today?"

"No, it's still Sunday, you just took a short nap, bye," Kai said as he took his bag and left.

"Maybe I should go practice now..." Mikan said to herself before she changed into more comfortable clothes and grabbed her CD player and also left the house.

It was almost 8:00, but since Kai and his friends' schedules were pretty full during the day, this was the earliest time for their movie they could do, and her mom had to work an extra shift today since she missed one for Kai's soccer match the other day.

Mikan went to an old, abandoned gym.

'I remember when we used to play here,' Mikan thought as she turned her CD player on, and started singing.

'Ok! Singing is OK for now, check!' Mikan thought. 'Now, the dance moves.'

Mikan did the first four dance moves and then tried to spin on her toes, but fell.

"Ugh, again!" Mikan said.

She did the first four dance moves and then tried to spin, and fell again. She repeated the procedure a couple of times before she stopped for a momentary break.

"Argh, why can't I do it?" Mikan complained.

"You should lean forward some more when you spin."

"Huh?" Mikan turned towards the voice and saw Hotaru sitting on a bench with Natsume and Ruka.

"WAAAHH!!" Mikan fell down. "W-when did you all get there?" Mikan asked.

"We heard the song, so we came in about when you started dancing and falling down." Ruka explained.

"O-oh, did you hear me sing?" Mikan asked.

"No, why?" Hotaru answered.

"Nothing," Mikan said as she heaved a sigh of relief. "Anyway, what are you guys doing together?"

"Since our managers are going out, they met each other and wouldn't separate, so we ended up practicing," Ruka answered.

"Oh," Mikan said.

"You've been practicing for over an hour, right?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mikan retorted.

"Pfft, and you still can't handle a simple spin?"

"Yeah, well so what? At least I'm not a jerk!" Mikan said.

"What was that, _Polka-dots_?"

"Huh?" Mikan then realized the position she had fallen into, and hurriedly moved her legs back together and blushed bright pink.

"PERVERT!" Mikan said as she threw her bag at Natsume which he easily avoided, and then she started mumbling a million bad things about Natsume.

Until Hotaru got fed up, and her mechanical cat jumped over to cover Mikan's mouth.

"Mmmmmphfffmph!" Mikan mumbled under the cat's body.

"Baka, are you going to listen to my advice or what? I'll help you for the sake of our concert," Hotaru asked.

"Hotaruuuuu-chaaaan!!" Mikan said as she cried happy tears and the cat returned to Hotaru's bag.

"Hurry up and try to do what I told you."

"OK, but first," Mikan smiled as she tried to hug Hotaru.

Suddenly, Hotaru's cat jumped out of her bag again, and kicked Mikan away.

"Don't do that or else..." Hotaru said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Fine."

Mikan, then, tried to do the spin again, but this time she tried to lean forward a bit, and she managed not to fall down but she didn't land in the proper position.

"Kick harder when you start the spin."

"Ok," Mikan said. She tried it again and listened to Hotaru's advice, and she managed a successful spin.

"Wow, that was good, I'm impressed," Hotaru said with a straight face, as she clapped three times.

"Really?"

"That was a beautiful spin, Sakura," Ruka complimented.

"Ehehe," Mikan said as she lightly blushed and scratched the back or her head. (a/n: you know how anime characters look when they're embarassed? she was looking like that)

"Now, I can probably be able to do the rest of the dance with help from Hotaru-chan!" Mikan exclaimed. "But why couldn't I do it when Kina-sensei tried to teach me?"

"Didn't you notice? Kina-sensei's more used to guys' weight, strength, and moves, so she could easily direct Hyuuga and Nogi, but she didn't really know how to improve us that well," Hotaru explained.

"Why is that?"

"Because most of her main jobs so far have been for male idols and dancers and such, but she only accepted us as a group since she's responsible for Polaris' dance moves anyway," Ruka said.

"Oh... then what about your dance instructor, Hotaru?"

"She's... actually it's none of your business. Hurry up and practice with me so I can go home now," Hotaru said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Let's hurry up and practice!"

Mikan started doing the dance steps, and messed up a little on the spin, but kept going until she got to the part where she had to jump and spin.

"Geez! I hate these stupid spins!"

"Baka, you have to keep your arms out straight or else they'll be messing with the spin."

"Oh, like this?" Mikan then performed the jumping spin again and this time managed to do it almost perfectly.

"Yeah! You're such a good teacher, Hotaru!"

After a few more mistakes here and there from Mikan and some advice and examples from Hotaru, Mikan managed to almost perfect the dance.

"Now, try the whole thing," Hotaru commanded.

"Hai!"

Mikan did the whole dance. She moved really smoothly and beautifully and she almost looked as beatiful as Hotaru when doing it since Hotaru did it just perfectly.

When she was done, she turned around and looked at Hotaru who was next to Natsume, while Ruka was calling their managers.

"Hotaru, thank you soooo much!" Mikan said sincerely as she smiled gratefully at Hotaru. "Ha, take that, Natsume-kun!"

"Che, that was just pure beginner's luck," Natsume stated.

"Sakura, that was amazing!" Ruka said as he shut his phone.

"Thank you!"

"Anyway, I believe you owe me something," Hotaru said.

"Huh, why?"

"Since I taught you all that stuff."

"What, right now?"

"Yes."

"B-but, all I have are these new, special-edition, crab-flavored chips that are currently sold only in one or two shops," Mikan said sadly as she took the bag of chips out.

"That'll do for now," Hotaru said quickly, as her robotic cat quickly jumped out and grabbed the bag of chips and then went back into Hotaru's bag.

"Well, that's good then! It's all thanks to you that I can do the dance!" Mikan exclaimed.

Hotaru glanced at Mikan while she was packing up her stuff. 'I don't think it's all thanks to me..'

Then, Ruka and Natsume also glanced at Mikan for a split second.

'You don't seem like a complete newbie. Your body already seems used to those steps, like you learned them a long time ago, but you forgot while your body still remembers.' Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume thought (well, at least along those lines).

TBC...

* * *

**Just in case anybody doesn't know what TBC means, it means To Be Continued...**

**Anyway, I FINALLY updated the next chapter! Good for me! Yaaay!!! Hip, Hip, Hurray! Hip, Hip, Hurray!**

**Cheer with me! Anyway, I have a reaonable reason for not updating sooner~ my computer was broken for a while so I couldn't really do it... I only got to check my stats with someone else's computer and that was it since I couldn't write (or type) a whole chapter at someone else's house... and school's getting pretty busy so I have to focus on my studies too..**

**Still, it's my bad, for all you loving fans out there.**

**Wait for the next chap, ok! ;) but while you're waiting, you could still, y'know REVIEW! You can do it, you can do it! Review, Review!!! sry, but i'm just sorta happy right now =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! I was hoping to get some more reviews for the last chapter but oh well... and I love the new and updated fanfiction site don't you? Anyway I want to try to get at least ten reviews for this chapter~ soo make sure to review! And also... I don't really have anything else to say actually... so hope you all LUV LUV LUV it! (btw I mentioned in the last chapter that TBC meant to be continued.. just reminding several of you…)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, not even for the rest of this story or EVER!**

"…." Means they're talking

'….' Means they're thinking

_--previous chapter--_

_"That'll do for now," Hotaru said quickly, as her robotic cat quickly jumped out and grabbed the bag of chips and then went back into Hotaru's bag._

_"Well, that's good then! It's all thanks to you that I can do the dance!" Mikan exclaimed._

_Hotaru glanced at Mikan while she was packing up her stuff. 'I don't think it's all thanks to me..'_

_Then, Ruka and Natsume also glanced at Mikan for a split second._

_'You don't seem like a complete newbie. Your body already seems used to those steps, like you learned them a long time ago, but you forgot while your body still remembers.' Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume thought (well, at least along those lines)._

_--previous chapter end--_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Well I guess it's time to go home now. I still haven't finished my homework yet," Mikan said. She had just packed the rest of her bread to give to her neighbor's dog. It was Monday and after her little practice last night they had all agreed to practice their dance moves together in the gym at 6:00. It was now 10:00 since they had eaten dinner together after practice. "Waah, it's gotten so dark…"

"… Mikan, how far is your home from here?" Hotaru asked. Hotaru came to like Mikan after the practice on Sunday since Mikan had worked so hard.

"Hmmm? It's just about 3 blocks over that way," Mikan said while pointing to her left.

"Hyuuga, take Mikan home," Hotaru commanded.

"Why should-" Natsume started.

But was interrupted by Hotaru's death glare.

"Fine let's go polka-dots."

"Don't call me that! And i don't need you to escort me!" Mikan said as she stomped off.

"Fine. Whatever," Natsume said as he turned around. Straight into an embarassing picture of himself taken by the great blackmailer Hotaru.

"Hey Wait up!" Natsume called after Mikan.

"Well, do you want me to escort you home?" Ruka asked Hotaru.

Hotaru just looked at him before shrugging, and walking off in the direction of her house with Ruka following close behind her.

**********

"Why are you following me?" Mikan asked as she kept on walking.

"...."

"Stalker." Mikan mumbled.

"What was that?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing."

"Hn. Loser."

"Baka!"

"Idiot."

"Meanie!"

"Strawberries."

GASP"Pervert!"

"Brat."

"Jerk!"

"Punk."

"Uuuuh....Eeeenghh............. Darn it I can't think of anything else!" Mikan complained.

"Whatever."

Silence.

"Hey, how did you get into this business?" Mikan asked.

"What business?" Natsume asked.

"This business! You know, being an idol, singer, actor and all that other stuff!"

"I had my own reasons for entering. What about you?"

"Huh? Remember? Narumi asked me to."

"Why'd you agree?"

"... I don't know... Maybe I wanted to see what it was like to be famous or something."

"Is that it?"

"Well, no actually. I felt like some part of me really wanted to do it. I don't know why, but I'm really familiar with the business and everything. It even makes me wonder if I used to be famous when I was a kid, but I know I wasn't since I don't have any memory of it."

"Maybe you hit your head when you were a kid?"

"I did hit my head when I was a kid! See? There's still a small bump right here!"

Sure enough, there was a bump.

"Then, you might've had amnesia or something."

"Yeah, maybe I did! Thanks for keeping me company!" Mikan hugged Natsume before she stepped onto the steps in front of her house. "Well, bye!" Mikan said before she went inside.

"Sure." Natsume said before he stepped into the shadow of the walls and smirked.

**********

"Hey Mom!" Mikan yelled.

"Yes, dear?" her mom answered. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Mikan stepped inside the kitchen and saw that her mom was baking cookies, and she was tasting some of the cookie dough.

"Mom, have I ever been famous?" Mikan asked bluntly.

COUGH "What? Why? Did you hear something?" asked her mom frantically.

"No, but i just feel like I'm used to being in the entertainment business. By the way, what's wrong? Why are you so frantic?"

"Oh nothing, you just gave me a scare, that's all. And you've never been in the entertainment business before."

"Never?"

"Yes, never."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise that you have never been in the entertainment business."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going upstairs."

"Go to bed soon."

"Ok, after I finish my homework."

Mikan went upstairs and into her bedroom, and she turned on her computer.

"Oh, here's another email by 'Mysterious'! I wonder what he's gonna say this time." Mikan giggled as she remembered the last email.

'Dear Sakura Mikan,

Well, I guess you're wondering who I am, aren't you? You will know soon enough since we are going to be able to meet soon. Good luck with your business.

P.S. I can't wait to meet you again!

P.P.S. I hope you will be able to remember us!'

"Us? There's more than one person sending these?" Mikan asked herself. "I wonder who these guys are."

"Hey sis, are you home?"

"Yeah, up here!"

"Oh, hey so did you get me their autographs?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, here you go," Mikan said as she handed him the autographs.

"Thanks a lot!" Kai exclaimed as he took the five autographs. "Hey, why are there 5 autographs here?"

"Hotaru's cat wanted to give you one."

"OK I'm fine with that but who's the other one from?"

"Huh? One from Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun, Hotaru-chan, her cat, and me."

"I don't need one from you. You're not even famous yet."

"What? How rude!" Mikan pouted.

"Oh well, I'll sell it to one of my friends after your concert."

"You know I'm not going to give you another one by me! My autographs are really rare! Don't come begging me for another one!" Mikan yelled as Kai left her bedroom.

"Whatever. Your so-called 'rare' autographs can be found on any one of your failing test papers," Kai said before he closed the door.

"Hmph! Baka Kai!" Mikan said. Afterwards, she changed into her PJ's and went to sleep thinking about who 'Mysterious' could be.

* * *

**So this chapter was pretty short wasn't it? At least it got updated, right? Anyhow sorry if it's too short for some of you...**

**And I bet some of you are wondering who the 'Mysterious' dude is, right? Well, TOO BAD cuz you'll have to wait! Wait for the next chapter, 'kay!**

**and... REMEMBER -not to be rude or anything but I really want reviews and I know a lot of you are reading it but y'all just ain't reviewing! (which breaks my poor fragile heart)-**

**AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS OR I'M NOT UPDATING!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples! Long time no see! I have to really apologize to everyone for updating so late… I was about to make a realllly long excuse for that, but to make it very short and simple – I got hooked on One Piece -_- … Oh! And about the 10 reviews or no chapter thing.. I'm sorry about that, too… I seriously wasn't planning on quitting. I just felt really selfish for a moment, I guess. Anyways enough of this! On with the story! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, not even for the rest of this story or EVER!**

"…." Means they're talking

'….' Means they're thinking

_--previous chapter--_

_"Oh well, I'll sell it to one of my friends after your concert."_

_"You know I'm not going to give you another one by me! My autographs are really rare! Don't come begging me for another one!" Mikan yelled as Kai left her bedroom._

_"Whatever. Your so-called 'rare' autographs can be found on any one of your failing test papers," Kai said before he closed the door._

_"Hmph! Baka Kai!" Mikan said. Afterwards, she changed into her PJ's and went to sleep thinking about who 'Mysterious' could be._

_--end--_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

The next day was Tuesday and Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka were meeting up again. Mikan was waiting in the gym when Hotaru arrived.

"Hotaru-chaaaaan! I missed you so much!" Mikan went running towards Hotaru as soon as she arrived.

Of course, Hotaru's cat popped out and interfered. This time, it stuck it's tail out in front of Mikan, and she tripped, falling flat on her face.

"Owwwww! Hotaru, do something about your cat! It keeps hurting me!" Mikan whined.

"I can't. It's programmed to keep idiots away from me."

"What! But, I'm not an idiot!"

Hotaru's cat jumped up to Mikan's mouth and covered it. "Mmmmmmph moomaaamuuuu!!"

"Just be quiet."

After Mikan quieted down, Hotaru's cat hopped back into her bag. "Gosh, Robemat is so mean!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Robemat…?" Hotaru questioned.

"Yeah, because it doesn't have a name, right? So Robemat. 'Rob' because it's the beginning of robot, 'em' because it's in the middle of demon, 'at' because it's the ending of cat. Robot Demon Cat! Robemat!" Mikan giggled.

"That's the stupidest name I've ever heard."

"Huh?" Mikan turned around to see Natsume and Ruka enter the gym. "Natsume-kun! What do you mean it's the stupidest name? Didn't you hear the clever way I came up with that?"

"What clever way? Oh, you mean the idiotic way you came up with that? Then yeah, I heard it."

"Uuuuuuuuuuggghhhh!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs. "Nevermind! I'm gonna be the adult here and ignore you! Bleeeh!" she said as she stuck her tongue out.

"… Baka…" Natsume mumbled.

"What was that? I heard that! You called me a baka, didn't you? Natsume-kun, don't ignore me!" Mikan yelled. Natsume just turned around and walked away while blocking his ears with his hands.

"Hello Imai, Sakura," Ruka greeted.

"Hello Ruka….-kun!" Mikan yelled happily, completely forgetting her anger for Natsume.

'What's with the pause..?' wondered Ruka.

"Mikan, let's practice now. Do you still remember how you did it yesterday?" Hotaru asked.

"Yep."

"Good, Hyuuga, turn on the music. And don't even think about complaining or else."

Natsume sighed as Hotaru looked at him evilly and turned on the music.

Mikan and Hotaru started to dance. Hotaru was dancing with confidence and knew exactly what she was doing. On the other hand, Mikan was still dancing awkwardly and she was still a little stiff.

"Mikan, relax. You're doing it too rigidly. You dance like a robot."

"Okay, let's start over!" Mikan exclaimed. Natsume turned on the music again.

Hotaru danced the same way as before. Mikan danced differently, but this time she danced way too relaxed.

"Mikan… This time, you're way too sloppy. You dance like an octopus."

"Huh?"

"Try to dance somewhere in between those two extremes." Hotaru said.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"… Nevermind. Just watch me." Hotaru said. Hotaru went through the dance routine.

"Oooohh. That was really awesome, Hotaru-chan!" Mikan started clapping.

"Now try it."

"Ok." Mikan started dancing with the way Hotaru did it in mind. She was still a little sloppy, but Hotaru approved of it and said it was ok.

"Yaaay! I'm soo good at this!" Mikan exclaimed.

Suddenly Robemat jumped out of Hotaru's bag and started dancing to its own music. It danced it as perfectly as Hotaru and then jumped back into her bag after looking at Mikan.

"………."

"Hotaru, what was that?"

"I think it was trying to make you feel worse about your dancing…" Hotaru said.

"Does Robemat hate me?"

"….Probably."

Robemat popped out of Hotaru's bag again and kicked Mikan's face. "Oowww!" Robemat went back into Hotaru's bag.

"Yeah, it definitely does." Hotaru stated.

"Why?" complained Mikan.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because you're so annoying." Natsume said.

"Why you, Natsu-" Mikan was cut off.

"Ruka, come on, let's practice," Natsume said. "Polka, turn the music on."

"Why should- and my name is NOT POLKA!" Mikan shouted.

"Tch, whatever, just turn the music on," Natsume commanded.

"Ok, ok, but I'm only doing this because you did it for us." Mikan retorted.

Ruka went over to stand next to Natsume as Mikan started to start the music.

Mikan pressed play and the two male teens started dancing.

"Wow, Hotaru, they're really good together, aren't they? I wish I could be better, so we could be like that!" Mikan said.

"Don't worry about it. They've been working as a unit for three years, so of course they can work together nicely," Hotaru said.

They watched as Natsume and Ruka completed their dance routine.

"Wow, that was really good, Natsume-kun, Ruka….-kun," Mikan complimented.

"Thank you, Sakura," Ruka said. 'That pause again.'

"Hmph, that was nothing," Natsume said.

"Show off," Mikan accused.

"At least I can do it," Natsume scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Oh, that's right! Imai, Sakura, we won't be able to come practice for the rest of the week, well, maybe a little bit on Friday," Ruka announced.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Mikan.

"Because we have a photo shoot tomorrow, and on Wednesday, we have a magazine interview. Then, on Thursday, we're showing up on _Bang!_, you know that talk show. Friday, we're going to be practicing a new song for our next album, but we should finish around 7:30. If you guys still want us to come practice with you, we can probably make it."

"Wow… Ruka…-kun…. Can you repeat that? Hehe," Mikan asked while laughing and blushing a little.

They all fell anime-style. Even Natsume.

"I'll explain it to you short and sweet," Hotaru, the first one to recover, said. "Basically, Nogi, and Hyuuga can't come to practice for the rest of the week, except a little on Friday."

"Oooh, I get it," said Mikan

"How in the world am I supposed to work well with an idiot like you… Damn that old man for cheating us," Natsume sighed, referring to Narumi.

GASP "Natsume-kun! Take that back! Hotaru's not an idiot!" Mikan said honestly.

Hotaru's cat jumped out and kicked Mikan's face. Then, it went back inside her bag.

"I'm not the idiot, baka," Hotaru said calmly. "By the way, I'm not going to be able to come for the rest of the week, either."

"Why can't you?" Mikan complained.

"Work," Hotaru said bluntly.

"Oh. Then, I guess I can practice by myself. And I think it'll be alright if Ruka…-kun and Natsume-kun don't come on Friday," Mikan said.

"Whatever, I wasn't planning to anyway," Natsume said.

"And I didn't even consider asking you to come on Friday! Hmph," Mikan said.

"Anyways, we haven't practiced singing yet because we were so focused on the dance steps. What do you say we practice now?" suggested Ruka.

"Sure," Mikan said.

"Whatever," said Natsume.

"Why not?" said Hotaru.

_BAKA~ YOU ARE A BAKA~ THERE'S NO ONE AS STUPID AS YOU~ DING DONG~ _

The sound of a child's singing voice was suddenly heard.

"Hm? I wonder whose ringtone that is?" wondered Mikan.

Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume just stared at Mikan.

"What? It's not my ringtone! Honestly! I set my ringtone to Hotaru-chan's debut song! Look here for yourself!" Mikan looked for her phone and took it out. "See? It's not mine!"

The other three just continued to stare at her.

"It is your phone, lamebrain," Natsume said.

"Huh?" Mikan looked at her phone and saw the words _'Calling:Kai'_. "Oh, I bet Kai changed the ringtone again! He always does! I wonder what he wants?" Mikan wondered to herself.

"Hello, Kai? Yeah, what do you need?.... Right now?..... Do you know why?.... Where are you right now?.... Already?.... Uh, is it important?..... Did she tell you anything?.... Surprise?.... Um, okay, I'll be there in a few minutes…. Yeah, bye." Mikan hung up the phone.

"Sorry guys, I have to get going right now. Bye, I'll see you guys on… Saturday, I think," Mikan said as she rushed out.

"Well, I guess we should continue practice, right?" Hotaru said.

"Yeah."

And the three continued practicing.

*****************************

"Hey, Kai, Mom, I'm home!" Mikan said.

"Mikan, welcome home," her mother greeted.

"So, Mom, what's going on? Why'd you call me?" Mikan asked. "And where's Kai?"

"I'm right here." Kai said.

"Whoa! Where'd you come out from?" Mikan asked, shocked.

"… I was here the whole time." Kai sighed. 'I really don't know how in the world she made it into high school…' he thought.

"Oh really? I didn't see you at all, hehe!" Mikan said.

"Whatever. Mom, what's the 'surprise'?" Kai asked.

"Do you remember when you two were kids. We had some nice neighbors we were really close to? They had two children about your age that you two always played with? There was a guy who was a year older than you, Mikan, and another guy that was a year younger than you, Kai. You all played together when you were all in elementary school. Do you remember?" their mom asked.

"Yeah, I do," Kai responded.

"What about you Mikan?"

"Um…" Mikan said. (a/n:1 minute passed…. 2 minutes passed…. 5 minutes passed… a day passed… a month passed… a year passed… im kidding, it'd be funny if it did though right?) "Were they the ones who were scared of being in the light?"

"… No… Who are you talking about?" her mom asked.

"Oh wait! Nevermind, those are vampires," Mikan said, suddenly remembering.

Kai and her mom fell down and sweat-dropped.

"Hm, I guess I don't remember them," Mikan finally said.

"Well, either way, they said they're going to move back here to their old house. They sent the message in this package." Mikan's mom took out a brown box. "They also sent some pictures and gifts to us so I wanted you guys to see them as soon as you could."

"Really? Gifts? What are they?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Oh, some jackets, chocolates, and other things," her mother replied. "Here's the photos they sent us the ones in front are when you guys were kids and they have some pictures of them now in there so you can recognize them when we see them."

"Wow, I remember when this happened. When Mikan-onee started crying because of the haunted house," Kai said as he flipped through a few of the pictures.

Mikan looked at the pictures. "Oh! I remember these guys! They were the ones we were talking about? We were so close! I can't wait to see them again!"

**

* * *

**

Yeah so that's the end of this chapter~ I was planning on putting this chapter up a month earlier but then I couldn't finish it and I had to go somewhere so now I finished it now that I got back. And I hope the chapter's ok cuz it's been some time since I posted the last one… Anyways, I hope you guys love this chapter, and always NEVER forget to Review~

**Until next time~ Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peoples~!! Long time no see, lol! anyway, I decided to fnally start this chapter and it's night time where I live right now. Acutally, it's 11:45PM... I'm not going to school tomorrow so whatever. School's still going on since it's Thursday but I have to go somewhere else~Yippee for me!! I would be asleep, but my brother has a project due tomorrow and he's a real procrastinator, so he started today and he's still working on it in the living room... and I sleep out here, so yeah... but I can't really blame him since I've done that before too~ lol~ anyway, I just started blabbing on about my personal affairs, huh? Oh well, let's start the story now!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, not even for the rest of this story or EVER!**

"…." Means they're talking

'….' Means they're thinking

_--previous chapter--_

_"Really? Gifts? What are they?" Mikan asked excitedly._

_"Oh, some jackets, chocolates, and other things," her mother replied. "Here's the photos they sent us the ones in front are when you guys were kids and they have some pictures of them now in there so you can recognize them when we see them."_

_"Wow, I remember when this happened. When Mikan-onee started crying because of the haunted house," Kai said as he flipped through a few of the pictures._

_Mikan looked at the pictures. "Oh! I remember these guys! They were the ones we were talking about? We were so close! I can't wait to see them again!"_

_--end--_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next day, on Wednesday, when Mikan arrived at school, some people in black clothes with black sunglasses and black hats were waiting for her.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" one man asked as he stepped forward. (#1)

"M-m-maybe? W-what do you want?" Mikan asked as she stepped backwards.

"We're here to escort you." another man said as he stepped closer also. (#2)

By now, people were staring.

"I-I swear I won't do it again! Please don't take me to jail! Waaaahhhh!!! I'm too young to go to jail!! I couldn't help myself! I just _had_ to take Kai's chips! I was so hungry! I won't ever steal again!! Please, please, please show mercy!! It's my first offense!" Mikan wailed out.

"U-uh no, we're not here to take you to jail so please calm down..." the last man in black said nervously. (#3) People were starting to glare at the three figures in black.

"Noooo!! Don't play that nice cop, evil cop thing with me!" Mikan pleaded.

"Well, technically, it's called good cop, bad cop... but that's not the poi-" the man in black #1 said.

"...I've reflected on my actions... and I've decided to pay the consequences of my actions..." Mikan said calmly. Then she stuck her hands out. "I'm ready to go to jail ten years."

"Well, that's all nice and all, but we really aren't taking you to jail." man in black #2 said.

"R-really?" Mikan asked.

"Um, yeah" man in black #3 said.

"Whew! Well, why didn't you say so earlier? Haha, you got me all worried! I started a career, you know? So, I have to work hard, and I can't do that in jail!" Mikan said.

"Actually, that's the reason we're here. We're here to escort you to the School for Teenage Celebrities, in short, the STC." stated man in black #2.

"Why are you taking me there?" Mikan asked, puzzled.

"It's a request from Narumi-san. Now, please step into the car." Man in black #1 said.

"What car- WHOA!! Whose limo is that? It's all shiny and looong!" Mikan looked at it wide-eyed.

"Um, that's the car..." man in black #3 said as he sweat-dropped.

"I get to ride that? Wow!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yes, now let's go. Narumi-san should be waiting." man in black #1 said.

"Ok!" Mikan said.

"Wait, Mikan!!"

Mikan turned around and saw Anna, Nonoko, and some of her other friends running towards her frantically.

"Don't kidnap Mikan!" Anna yelled.

"Yeah, we won't let you kidnap her!" Nonoko said.

"I'm not getting kidnapped," Mikan chuckled.

"W-what, then why are they here?" Anna asked, calming down a little.

"Ahem. We're here to take her to the School for Teenage Celebrities, or STC, for short," man in black #3 said.

"What? You're switching schools? Why?" asked Nonoko.

"Is it because you're going to be a celebrity? You don't have to switch if it's because of that. No one in school's going to attack you or anything! They all already know what an airhead you are!" Anna explained.

"Hey! I'm not an airhead!" Mikan pouted while crossing her arms.

"We're running late, Miss." man in black #2 said.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll be leaving guys! Don't worry because I'll still visit you guys sometimes! Bye!" Mikan waved goodbye as she got into the car.

"Well, ok. Then, good luck on your concert in case we can't see you again before!" Anna and Nonoko said.

Mikan closed the door and the limo left.

* * *

The limo arrived at the School for Teenage Celebrities.

Mikan stepped out of the car.

"Wow, it's sooo big!" Mikan said excitedly.

The school was obviously made for people who had a lot of money. Narumi stepped out from the front door.

"Mikan-chan! What took you so long?" Narumi asked.

"I'm sorry, we were having some difficulties." man in black #1 said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Come with me, we have to get you registered." Narumi said as he ushered her towards the building.

Mikan stumbled inside and found a nice looking lady who seemed around the age of 20 at the counter.

"Cindy, I'm here to register Mikan, you know, the girl who's going to be in the idol group with Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun, and Hotaru-chan." Narumi explained.

"Oh, of course I know. I've been looking forward to meeting you, Mikan-chan. I'm so excited for your concert with the others!" Cindy said happily.

"She's a big fan of Polaris and Hotaru, and soon she'll be a big fan of yours," Narumi said.

"Hehe. Hopefully." Mikan said as she blushed.

"Here's the papers." Cindy handed them to Mikan.

Mikan stared at the big stack of papers.

"...."

"Well, Mikan, I have to go, so tell Cindy when you get done. Bye." Narumi waved goodbye as he left.

"Do I have to fill out all of these?"

"Sure do."

_SIGH_ "Guess I'll get started." Mikan looked at the clock. It read 9:25. "I'm sure I'll get done by 10!" Mikan started on the first piece of paper.

* * *

"So, Narumi, why'd you take me out of class?" asked Hotaru.

"Mikan-chan's just transferred into STC! You can show her around," Narumi said.

"Did you forget I'm a busy person?" Hotaru asked.

"You and I both know that STC managers make sure you don't have any jobs that get in the way of school. In other words, you're as free as anybody else during school."

"........"

"Here, she should be just finished with those papers by now." Narumi said as he went in. "Mikan-chan! Guess who's here-"

"Sssshhhhhhhhhh!" Cindy said.

"Eh? Why?" Narumi whispered. "Where's Mikan-chan?"

Cindy pointed over to a table as she giggled.

Narumi looked over to find a girl sleeping, while using a pile of papers as a pillow.

"She's asleep! Did she get finished with those papers that quickly?" Narumi asked, astonished. He looked at the time. It was only 10.

"Haha, no. She finished two pages, and she was on her third when she fell asleep." Cindy said.

"Why didn't you wake her up?" Narumi asked. "School's already started, and she can't start until those papers are finished."

"B-b-but... she looked so cute, I couldn't wake her up!" Cindy exclaimed.

"... Well, Narumi. Since, you want me to show her around, I guess I better wake her up." Hotaru said. Robemat appeared and kicked Mikan hard.

"UWAAAAHH!!" Mikan fell to the floor.

"W-what's happening?" Mikan exclaimed as she jumped up. Mikan gasped, "Hotaru-chaaaan!!"

Robemat tripped Mikan. "Kyaaah!" Mikan fell flat on her face.

"Well, we'll be leaving, Narumi." Hotaru gave an evil smile to Narumi. "Don't forget to finish those papers and hand them in." Hotaru walked out with Robemat dragging Mikan behind her.

"W-wait!! Don't leave me!" Narumi pleaded as he got on his knees with his hand outstretched.

"Imai-san is still cool even when she's being evil!" Cindy said with glittery eyes.

"Cindy, do you mind doing these papers? I've got to get going." Narumi said.

"Sorry, but I've still got a lot of work to do myself." Cindy said, returning to normal.

* * *

"So, Mikan, here we are. This is the high school division. I'll take you to your class. Let me see your schedule." Hotaru said.

Mikan handed her the schedule.

"Are there other divisions beside the high school?" asked Mikan.

"No, at least not anymore. It changed last year, actually, because finally each of the schools got big enough to be able to support themselves." said Hotaru.

"Then, was it all combined before?"

"Yeah. There was elementary, middle, and high all combined together."

"Wow, the school must've been huge!" Mikan exclaimed.

"No, even though it was considered one school, they were all separated into three different buildings."

"Oh, then-" Mikan started.

"Looks like we have the same first block. Follow me," Hotaru interrupted.

Hotaru briskly walked into the school, past corridors, and in front of a classroom.

Mikan had to run to keep up with her, but she followed close behind.

"Here we are, science class," Hotaru said as she opened the door.

"W-wait, Hotaru. I'm not ready-" Mikan said, but was too late.

"As you can see, the-" the teacher looked up at the doorway.

"Mrs. Hall, I'm sorry I'm late. Here's the new student." Hotaru explained.

"U-um, hello! Nice to meet you!" Mikan greeted unnecessarily loudly.

"Oh, so you're the new student? It's nice to meet you. Imai-san, you may take your seat," Mrs. Hall said. "And you, please come introduce yourself to the class."

Hotaru walked over to her seat and sat down. Mikan nervously walked forward to the center of the front of the classroom.

"M-my name is Mikan Sakura. It's nice to meet you all!" Mikan said, managing to form a smile.

"I want you all to be nice to her since she's first starting out in this business. Ok?"

A few "Yes, ma'am." were mumbled.

"Please work on page 57 while I get Sakura-san acquainted." the teacher instructed. The students flipped pages and got papers out as they started working.

"Now, let me see your schedule, Sakura-san. Let's see if you have the same schedule as anyone else..." Mrs. Hall said as she looked at her computer.

"Ah! Here's someone. Hyuuga-san, please come here for a second."

_'Hyuuga? Now, where did I hear that name from before? Hyuuga noodles? Chocolate Hyuuga? Hyuuga the superhero?' _Mikan pondered.

Natsume got up and walked to the front. "Yes?"

"Ahhhh!! Natsume-kun! What are you doing here?" Mikan said, shocked.

Natsume turned to look at Mikan. "Why are you here, polka?"

"Do you two know each other?" the teacher inquired.

"Unfortunately yes. Hmph," Mikan said.

"That's right, you two are going to be part of that new idol unit, aren't you? Moon or Crest Idols, was it?" Mrs. Hall recalled.

"Crescent Idols," Mikan said.

"Well tomato (to-may-toe), tomato (to-mah-toe). Natsume Hyuuga-san, since you have the same classes as Sakura-san, I want you to show her around the school."

"Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga? Oh yeah, so that's where I heard it from," Mikan remembered as a light bulb lit up.

"What are you babbling about, Polka? Anyhow, I'm not going to spend any more time with this idiot than I have to." Natsume said. "Find someone else to do it."

Mrs. Hall suddenly became very dark and a lion's roar could be heard in the distance. "Hyuuga-san," she said with an icy smile, "you did not just talk back to me, now did you? There's no way, of course. Since I _am _the teacher with years of experience and you're just a student. I must've heard you wrong, am I right, Hyuuga-_san_?" Mrs. Hall looked at him threateningly.

"..." Natsume slightly stepped away from the teacher.

_After the first block class ended._

"Can you be any slower, Polka?" Natsume asked irritably.

"I'm trying, Natsume-kun, but it's hard while carrying both of our books!" Mikan complained.

"Think of it as payment for me having to show you around," Natsume retorted.

They arrived at their next class. Math class.

"Hey, what's up, Ruka?" Natsume said as he saw his best friend.

"Hey, Natsume," Ruka said. "Who's that behind you?" His view of the person was blocked by the books.

"No one."

"Ruka.....-kun? Are you there?" Mikan asked.

_'That voice and that pause,'_ thought Ruka. "Sakura-san? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me! I'm glad I met someone I know!" Mikan chirped from behind the stack of books.

"Natsume! How could you let her carry these books all by herself?" Ruka exclaimed. "Let me get those." He took the books from her hands and set them on the desk next to his.

"Whew, thank you so much, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said happily.

"Pyon?" Ruka sweat-dropped.

"Huh? Did I say that? Oops, it just came out. I think it's because of that girl's shirt over there. I was looking at it then-" Mikan said.

"It's ok, Sakura-san. But why are you holding Natsume's books, too?" Ruka asked.

"_Someone_ made me carry them because they were forced to show me around," Mikan glared at Natsume.

"Oh..." Ruka said as he sweat-dropped. "Anyway, did you transfer just today?"

"Yep, I was brought here in the morning!" Mikan said.

"Now, class is starting! Everyone, return to your seats," the teacher ordered as he came in.

_A few classes later, and then Lunch Time_

"Hotaru-chaaan!" Mikan called. "I finally get to see you after being tortured by that monster!" Mikan said as she raced towards Hotaru.

Robemat popped out to prevent Mikan from getting near Hotaru, but was too late. Three girls got in front of Mikan.

"Hey! We had to tolerate you getting near Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama during class, because Mrs. Hall is so scary, but don't get too cocky. Hotaru-sama, Natsume-sama, and Ruka-sama are the top teen idols right now, and they don't need a pest like you near them!" a girl with a seaweed hair said.

"Yeah, Sumire-sama's right! Just because you're going to work together doesn't mean you get to be near them!" another girl said.

"Wow, Permy, your hair is really cool!" Mikan admired.

"W-what! Did she just call me 'Permy'?" Sumire fainted.

"Ah! Sumire-sama!" the two other girls picked her up and dashed off. "You'll pay for this, Mikan Sakura!" Then they were gone.

"....." said Robemat. It walked over to Mikan.

"Huh?" Mikan looked down.

Robemat stuck out its paw and hit the back of Mikan's knees.

"Waah!" Mikan fell to the ground.

Robemat jumped back into Hotaru's bag.

"Imai-san, can we sit here?" asked Ruka as he walked over.

"Sure, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said as she hopped into the seat next to Hotaru.

"Quick recovery," Hotaru said.

"Natsume, come over here!" Ruka waved at Natsume.

Natsume paused for a moment while looking at Mikan, but walked over to the seat next to Ruka anyway.

"Why are we sitting with Polka?" asked Natsume.

"Because I thought we should get to know Imai-san and Sakura-san better." Ruka said. "It wouldn't hurt to try to get along better."

"Hmmm... You're right Ruka-pyon! I think we got off at the wrong foot, Natsume-kun. Let's start over." Mikan said. She stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name is Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you."

"Hn. What are you doing? You have amnesia or something?" Natsume asked.

"No, I'm trying to start our relationship over, because I think it'd be better if we got along." Mikan said, trying to restrain herself.

"Relationship? You want to be in a relationship with me, Polka? Is that it?" Natsume smirked.

"W-wha-? No! Who would want to? I'm _trying _to get along!" Mikan said, flustered.

Hotaru and Ruka watched the amusing show before them.

"Mikan?"

Mikan and Natsume stopped quarreling. The four teens looked behind Mikan to find the owner of the voice.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? Oh yeah, and in the beginning I put those numbers in parenthesis to tell you which man it was.**

**I'm on break right now from school, so I decided to finish writing this chapter.**

**I started some time ago and now I'm finished! Yippee!!!**

**This chapter might seem different than the others, and if it is, it's probably cuz it's been a long time since I wrote the last one.**

**Don't forget to Review! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey peeps! Is that weird to say? Peeps? Cuz I wanted to try using something other than people... o well. Anyway, thank you SOO much for all the reviews! I smiled to myself while reading them~ Isn't that weird? O.o Anyway, after I wrote the last chapter, I started getting excited about my story again! Let's hope I can keep writing (or typing) and update as soon as I can~ School has already started again.. uggghhh... but I will face the horrors of school while I write at home!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, not even for the rest of this story or EVER!**

"…." Means they're talking

'….' Means they're thinking

_--previous chapter--_

_"Relationship? You want to be in a relationship with me, Polka? Is that it?" Natsume smirked._

_"W-wha-? No! Who would want to? I'm __trying __to get along!" Mikan said, flustered._

_Hotaru and Ruka watched the amusing show before them._

_"Mikan?"_

_Mikan and Natsume stopped quarreling. The four teens looked behind Mikan to find the owner of the voice._

_--end--_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"Mikan? Is that you?" Standing before the four kids was a boy with a star on his left cheek and with blue hair and blue eyes. (a/n: I wasn't sure if his hair was blue or purple… so… yeah)

"Yeah, I'm Mikan. How do you know my name?" Mikan asked.

"What? You don't recognize me, Tsubasa Andou?" he asked.

"Tsubasa…? Andou…?" Mikan asked. "AAAHHHH!! Tsubasa-senpai?"

"Haha, that's right. Didn't you see those pictures we sent you?" Tsubasa asked.

"I saw a few, but Kai and my mom were hogging them. I can't believe I got to see you so soon!" Mikan jumped up and hugged Tsubasa.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, I'm Tsubasa Andou, a sophomore here. Nice to meet you."

"Tsubasa-senpai, this is Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon, and Natsume-kun," Mikan introduced.

"Yeah, I know. I watch TV," he said.

"Are you an actor or singer or something?" Hotaru asked. "I've never heard of any 'Tsubasa Andou' before."

"That's right, Tsubasa-senpai. Why are you at this school? I thought this school was for celebrities," Mikan asked.

"Of course I'm a celebrity! Haven't you seen my face around before?"

They just stared at him.

"Come to think of it. Actually, I think I've seen you somewhere before." Ruka said. "But I can't remember where."

"I'm a model!" Tsubasa sighed. "I guess the reason you've never heard of me is because I used to model in the United States."

"That's it! You're that new model that's been becoming popular over there?" Ruka asked.

"Yep. My stage name over there is Shadow. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, but you do now, don't you?" Tsubasa asked.

"What, you're actually famous?" Mikan gaped.

"First time I've ever heard of you." Hotaru said.

"What kind of Japanese person models in the U.S.?" Natsume retorted.

"You guys have seriously never heard of me before?" Tsubasa asked, eyes open with shock.

"… Ruka-pyon has! And he represents all four of us!" Mikan said, pointing at Ruka. She turned around to face Ruka. "Right, Ruka-pyon?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Sure," Ruka said.

"Pfft!" Tsubasa tried to hold in his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hotaru was annoyed at the thought that he might be laughing at them.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!" Tsubasa started cracking up.

"Tsubasa-senpai? What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Hahahaha!"

"Hey, Shadow-freak, you better shut up right now. I'm trying to eat," Natsume glared daggers at him, but Tsubasa was too caught up in laughing to notice.

"Ahahahahaha! Hahahaha!" Tsubasa continued laughing.

"Be quiet or… else," Hotaru said. She had an evil glint in her eyes that was being completely ignored by Tsubasa.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Robemat suddenly appeared.

"No, not Robemat! Tsubasa-senpai, you have to stop laughing! He's dangerous!" Mikan pleaded.

Robemat jumped toward Tsubasa's face.

Tsubasa kept laughing but looked up to see the robotic cat.

And, as if in slow-motion, Robemat spun around slowly in mid-air before Tsubasa'a eyes.

He spun… and spun… and spun until finally he faced Tsubasa again and… kicked!

Tsubasa went falling backwards into the ground.

"Owww! That hurt! What was that?" Tsubasa asked.

"Sorry, but I needed to do that in order to calm you down," Hotaru replied.

"Tsubasa-senpai, are you okay? I understand how much it hurts," Mikan sympathized.

"Anyway, why were you laughing so hard? Were you laughing at us?" Ruka asked.

"Huh? Oh, no I wasn't. Hehe. Hahaha," Tsubasa laughed, but stopped short after receiving three menacing glares. "Sorry, but I wasn't laughing at you guys. I was laughing at that kid over there on the other end of the room. Milk came out of his nose, so I couldn't help myself."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Really?"

"Yeah, honestly."

"No, I mean, _really?_ Like, how could you just start laughing like that because of something so stupid in the middle of a pleasant conversation?" Hotaru asked.

"You got saliva all over my food…" Natsume said.

"You kids are so cute. Acting all cool like that," Tsubasa laughed. _Sigh._ "I can just remember when I was your age. I was so popular, and I used to get love letters all the time! Whether they were hand-written letters, texts, emails-" Tsubasa stopped.

"You're only a year older!" Mikan said as she giggled. She stopped when she noticed Tsubasa was thinking about something. "Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan asked.

"That's right! Mikan, you've been getting emails, haven't you? From a certain _mysterious_?" Tsubasa asked.

"Eh? Yeah, I have! How'd you know about them, Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan asked. She didn't tell anybody about those emails.

"Hehe," Tsubasa grinned as he gave her a wink. "We've been sending them. Me and Yo-chan."

"What, really?" Mikan gasped. "I thought they were being sent by some idiotic prankster who didn't have anything better to do than to send emails to random people anonymously!"

"Well, you didn't guess wrong," Natsume smirked.

Tsubasa sweat-dropped.

"But how did you know about me becoming an idol before we announced it?"

"Simple. Narumi's a friend of my manager, so when we came back, Narumi met us and told us all about it." Tsubasa explained.

"So you were back here before today?" Mikan inquired.

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you come see me before?"

"I was busy with work and settling in and stuff."

"Oh."

"But I think me and Yo-chan are coming over to your house today. If you'll let us," Tsubasa said.

"Sure! Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka can't come to practice today anyway." Mikan chirped.

_Ring!!!_

"Looks like it's time to go," Ruka said as he got up.

"Yeah, bye Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan said.

"Ok, see ya. Let's meet in front of the school after school ends. Don't forget to tell Kai to come home early, too," Tsubasa said as he started walking away.

"Ok!"

Natsume got up and threw away his tray of mostly uneaten food. Hotaru, Ruka, and Mikan started walking with the rest of the crowd back to the classroom. Natsume looked at Mikan's back for a while, then at Tsubasa's retreating figure. He shook his head and smirked as he followed the rest of his classmates out the doors.

_After School_

"Bye Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun!" Mikan waved goodbye as they got into their managers' cars and drove off to their work. _'Hmmm, I wonder if Tsubasa-senpai has any work today.'_ Mikan wondered as she skipped to the front of the school.

Mikan was nearing the front of the school when she saw Tsubasa. "Tsu-" she started as she waved, but soon stopped when she saw another person with him.

"I-I-I like you, Andou-kun," the girl said.

Tsubasa just continued looking at her.

"Do you want to g-go out?"

Tsubasa sighed silently to himself. He was about to say something when he noticed Mikan standing several feet away.

He started smiling. He said something to the girl as he pointed at Mikan. The girl turned and saw Mikan. Then, she started crying and ran away.

Mikan was shocked at what just happened. She ran up to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-senpai! What did you say about me?" Mikan asked.

"Huh? Did I say something about you?" Tsubasa asked, looking innocently at Mikan.

"I don't know, but you pointed at me, the girl saw me, and then she ran away crying!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Well, she was just confessing to me," Tsubasa said.

Mikan gasped. "W-what? Like a l-l-love confession?"

"Yeah."

"W-wow! I didn't know you were actually popular!" Mikan gaped at Tsubasa with wide eyes.

"Hey! I'm offended. But whatever, I reject everyone anyway," Tsubasa said as he tilted his head back and started walking.

Mikan ran to catch up. "Why? Don't you like them?"

"Well, I don't hate them or anything. It's just that I have a reason to reject them."

"What reason?" Mikan asked.

Tsubasa eyed Mikan for a second. She stared back at him with curious eyes. Tsubasa looked away and simply said, "I like someone already."

"What? Really? Is it someone I know?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Tsubasa said as he laughed.

"Wow, that's amazing! I never knew you liked anybody!"

_BAKA~ YOU ARE A BAKA~ THERE'S NO ONE AS STUPID AS YOU~ DING DONG~_

"What? I thought I changed it back to Hotaru's song! I guess Kai changed it back," Mikan said as she took out her phone.

She opened her cell phone and said, "Hello?" She waited for an answer.

_BAKA~ YOU ARE A BAKA~ THERE'S NO ONE AS STUPID AS YOU~ DING DONG~_

"What?" Mikan looked at her phone like it was crazy.

Tsubasa took out his phone. "Oh, looks like Yo-chan's calling," he said.

"That's your ringtone?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, you've heard it before?" he asked.

"Kai put it as my ringtone."

"Oh yeah, I sent this ringtone to him a few days ago."

"You have his number?"

"I got it from your mom."

"Ah, I see."

"Hello?" Tsubasa asked into the phone. "….. Okay, we're almost there. Bye."

"What'd he say?"

"He asked me where we were. He said he's with Kai, and they're already at your house." Tsubasa replied.

"Let's hurry! I can't wait to see Yo-chan!" Mikan said as she ran forward.

"Hey! Wait, Mikan, that's-" Tsubasa yelled after Mikan. _BAM!!!_ "-a pole…" Tsubasa ran to Mikan.

"Ooowww… That hurt!" Mikan said as she waddled around dizzily.

"A- pfft- A-Are you okay, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked as he tried to conceal his laugh.

Mikan shook herself back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at Tsubasa, who was holding his stomach as he shook next to a wall.

"Hey! Tsubasa-senpai, why are you laughing?" Mikan accused.

"Hahaha! Whew! Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself," Tsubasa said as he turned back to Mikan.

"Hmph."

"Aw, don't be mad, Mikan."

Mikan turned the other way.

"I'll buy you some ice cream next time, okay? I don't have any money on me right now," Tsubasa said.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go to your house now," Tsubasa said as he led the way. Mikan followed along happily.

Finally, they arrived at Mikan's home.

"Yo-chan! I'm home!" Mikan opened the door to her house.

"Finally, took you guys long enough," Kai said as he appeared from the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing in the kitchen," Mikan asked. She entered the kitchen with Tsubasa.

Mikan saw Youichi and Kai making something in the kitchen.

"Yo-chan!" Mikan exclaimed as she ran forward to hug him.

Youichi turned around and let Mikan hug him.

"Awww~! You're still so cute, Yo-chan!" Mikan said as she cuddled him.

"Hehe, Yo-chan's the one who told me what to write for the emails," Tsubasa chuckled.

"Mikan-nee, I'm cooking," Youichi said when Mikan kept cuddling him.

"You know how to cook?" Mikan asked.

"He's been wanting to be a chef lately. Cute, right?" Tsubasa said.

Youichi turned around and glared at him. "Don't call me _cute_." He turned back around to his cooking. "Plus, it's better than being a guy who puts make-up on."

"W-what? How many times do I have to tell you? There's a difference between regular girl make-up and the kind models put on. The one models put on are more… more… for both genders!" Tsubasa said.

"_Sure_, whatever helps you sleep at night," Youichi smirked.

"I'm saying-"

"Come on, stop fighting, Tsubasa-nii and Yo-kun!" Kai cut in.

"By the way, what are you cooking, Yo-chan?" Mikan asked as she peered over his shoulders.

"A cake."

"Is it almost done?"

"Yeah, just got to bake it, then decorate it."

"Can I help with decorating?"

"Yeah, we should all decorate it together. I'll show you guys how," Youichi said.

Youichi put it in the oven and set the time.

"Want to go shoot some hoops while we're waiting?" Tsubasa suggested.

"Sure, let's play two-on-two!" Mikan chirped. "I'm gonna be with Yo-chan," she said as she hugged him. "Kai and Tsubasa-senpai can be on the same team."

"Ok, where should we play?" Kai asked.

"I know the perfect place," Mikan said.

**

* * *

**

Ok, it's done! Chapter 10! Well, I wanted to put a cliffie, but I couldn't think of anything to put. I hope you guys loved it! I'm hoping to speed up this story so I can start another one! But I wanna finish this one first... who knows how long that'll take... -_-... Anyway I had fun introducing Tsubasa and Youichi in this chapter~

**Don't forget to review!!! XP **


End file.
